


Taking the Heat

by queenofcats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I guess there's a little bit of dubcon???, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), wow that's actually a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi ends up being at the mercy of his heat, in a world where it's frowned upon for omegas and Alphas to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written an omegaverse fic before, but it's a bit of a challenge and I always enjoy challenges. I made up my own interpretation of it all, though.  
> For clarification, male omegas do not have penises, and they go into heat.

"Levi?" Erwin asks suspiciously. He can practically hear the curled lip and raised eyebrow. 

"What?" he replies, returning his head to face his roommate. 

"Why do we have ten boxes of tea and two new hot water bottles?"

Levi sighs. "Look on the calendar, idiot." 

The flicking of pages and then a sigh. "Ah. Do you need any more painkillers?"

"Nah, but you can get me some of the other pills." Levi says. He adores that Erwin is very caring, but he figures it's his nature really. As an Alpha, Erwin is biologically hardwired to look after any omega in his immediate vicinity, particularly if they're in heat. The other pills that Levi asks for are ones that rid him of the other side effect that comes with that special time of the month. They're much more like periods than the heats that animals have, so Levi, along with other omegas and female betas, experiences cramping and bloating and bleeding along with extreme... sexual urges once a month. The second lot of pills gets rid of that particular thing, leaving his body simply feeling a little tender and gross. But he doesn't mind. It means Erwin has to look after him.

Lovely, handsome, kind, caring, and completely straight Erwin.

See, Levi and Erwin have only known each other for a short amount of time, both being set up by Hange to live in a flat together, and while for Levi, it was practically love at first sight, he's fairly certain - no, he's completely certain - that Erwin is only interested in other Alphas, and only female ones at that. It's something that Levi can do nothing about. While he could change gender, go from male to female, there is no way of becoming an Alpha. He's stuck as a omega, although, he's not even a very good one at that. Omegas are traditionally seen as being weak and submissive and gentle and sweet, but Levi is none of that. He aligns better with the traditional view of Alphas, funnily enough, strong and dominating and rough and sour. That's one of the biggest pains for him. It's not just that, though. Omegas are seen as the shit on society's shoe, so even if by some miracle, Erwin was interested in Levi, it would be nearly impossible to have a relationship without being cast out by 'normal' society. 

Erwin leaves to go to the kitchen. Levi can hear him padding about, rather heavy footed, as he searches for Levi's pills.

"Hey, Levi... what would happen if you didn't take these?" Erwin asks. "I'm curious, because no one ever really teaches us omega biology." 

That's far too true for Levi's liking, so he sighs and begins explaining. 

"I'm sure you don't really wanna know." he says. "But basically, I bleed, ache, and get really... horny." It's awkward to explain, but it means that Erwin won't ever be tempted to switch his pills out. Not that he thinks he'd do that, but someone once did it to his cousin's friend once, and he doesn't like that that's not the only time it's happened in the world.

"Oh." Erwin says. Levi can practically hear him blushing, and his thoughts are confirmed moments later when he appears with the pill bottle, a glass of water, and slightly pink cheeks.

"Thanks." Levi says, taking the glass and bottle from him. He swallows a pill and sips the water, staring at Erwin's beautiful face, appreciating his high cheekbones, strong jaw, pretty eyes and thick eyebrows. He's too handsome to be true, to be honest, and Levi wonders why he's still single.

"So, what, if you don't take the pills, you just jerk off a lot?" Erwin asks, looking as though he's honestly curious.

Levi shakes his head. "Nah. It's worst than that. Jerking off does nothing." Mainly because as an omega, he doesn't have a cock to jerk off with, but also because the heat makes him completely insatiable. He's only slightly satisfied when an Alpha, or beta male, knots him, which rarely happens in the real world to any omega. They have to rely on pills to keep the feelings at bay. "It's like... you remember when you were a teenager? And all those raging hormones meant you wanted to fuck everything in sight? That's basically it, only you can't jack off."

Erwin looks horrified. "That must be torture." 

Nodding, Levi continues. "It is. Unless you have an Alpha or Beta guy to knot you,  or some suppressants, it's fucking ridiculous. I remember my first heat, I was eleven. Couldn't afford any pills, so not only was I in too much pain to handle, I was so fucking horny I wanted to die, to be honest."

He knows the answer to his question, since Alpha biology is common knowledge, but he asks anyway because he wants Erwin's own thoughts. "What's going into rut like?"

Erwin looks thoughtfully into space as he sits down next to Levi, rubbing his poor swollen tummy with that large hand, the one that sends shivers down Levi's spine.

"It's like... Imagine your favourite food, right? And you can smell it, and it smells so close to you, you could just reach out and eat it. And then you do. It's very satisfying, actually." Erwin says, although he doesn't speak proudly. Levi knows he feels bad about the privilege he has as an Alpha.

"Do you go into rut for all the omegas that you can smell?" Levi asks, now suddenly curious about exactly what Erwin thinks and feels.

"Well, I would if I didn't control it. It's easier to control when you're bonded, but I'm not, I just have very good willpower, I suppose." he replies.

"There are some omegas who have such strong, sweet scents that I can't really resist them very well." Erwin carries on. He can feel Erwin's hand rubbing his stomach more intently now, as though there's more purpose behind it.

"You can't?" Levi is intrigued. This means that Erwin might be actually interested in omegas too. Alphas obviously go into rut for omegas if they're interested in them,which is rare to hear about of course, but it also happens if they're in close proximity to one for a long time. Most Alphas have gone into a rut for an omega, regardless of sexuality. However, the fact that Erwin says he can't resist the scent of certain omegas implies he is actually interested in them. It's all in the detail, as it usually is with Erwin.

He shakes his head, blond hair falling floppy in his face. He brushes it across, in a gesture that shows off all of his gorgeous, toned arm muscles, and those large hands. Obviously it means his hand is off of Levi's stomach, but it's worth it.

"No, there are a few scents that make me... lose control, I suppose." he says. "I mean, it's like... Uh, what I was saying earlier, about my willpower? It doesn't apply to this scent."

Levi frowns. "'This scent'? There's one that you like?"

Erwin looks uncomfortable, as though he's said too much, and Levi's heart skips a beat as he entertains the idea that there is just one scent that Erwin likes, and it's his own. It's a ridiculous thought, and he knows he's just projecting his own feelings onto Erwin, but it's worth feeling wanted for just a moment. 

"I'm sorry, I meant to... To pluralise it. It's just, your scent... It's strong right now, a little distracting." he says.

Levi nods, feeling slightly rejected. He knows he can't feel how he does, though, so he tries to ignore it. Ignoring it makes it worse, though, so he decides to give into temptation.

"So, uh, if you had to have a favourite scent, what would it smell like?" he asks, almost desperate but not quite because he is proud, and he will not give into his hormones.

"Like... Lemons." Erwin says, blue eyes staring deep into Levi's. He can see those half blond, half black eyelashes fluttering slightly, lowering just a little as he seems to look Levi up and down, pink tongue appearing to swipe over his soft, full lips.

"Lemons..." Levi repeats. He's unused to the world of flirting, and being affectionate, and whatever else, but he's sure that he and Erwin are having a moment.

The phone rings, though, it's Erwin's phone and his goddamn ringtone - Rick Astley's Never Gonna Give You Up, which he likes in an unironic way, Levi was horrified to find out.

Erwin breaks away, jumping as though Levi is an iron, white hot and burning him. He picks up his phone.

"Hello? Ah, hello, Mike." Erwin says, before mouthing to Levi 'Sorry, have to go out'. Levi nods again.

\--

A few heats later, and Levi is somewhere else, the shower, and this time, it's worse.

A new government initiative has been set up, to ensure the omega population stays healthy. According to top scientific institutes and their studies, heat suppressants, those that keep the less desirable parts of the heat away, aren't suitable for long term use. It's probably just yet another way of torturing omegas. It's also the reason Levi is not just fucked, but completely and utterly dead. There's no way he'll be able to keep going while incredibly horny, especially living with Erwin. 

He turns on the hot water, and allows it to flow over him until he's dripping wet. His hand travels down his hip, to his genitals, and then his finger traces across his wet folds, finding the little spot that he needs to touch, needs to relieve. He rubs slowly at first, trying to construct a fantasy in his mind that might help alleviate his frustration a little. He's in a shower, of course, so it doesn't take much to imagine Erwin coming up behind him, and then fucking him up against the wall. His finger works harder and harder to keep up with his brain, until he can feel that odd sensation, like he needs to pee. But he's so far into his fantasy, soft moans and groans filling the room, that he carries on through it. Erwin, in his fantasy, of course, is telling him horribly dirty things, about how tight his little hole is, how much of a slut he is for a big cock like that, and how absolutely ruined he'd be afterwards, after he'd taken care of his little omega bitch, and knotted him like he needed. Levi's managed to press himself against the cold shower wall, the freezing sensation making his nipples stand up, and he practically rubs himself up against it, humping his hand as he does so, because he's no better than some filthy animal in heat. It's disgusting, but he likes it.

A slightly louder sigh escapes his mouth as his body freezes, limbs jerking slightly as he feels a blissful sensation wash over him. It's pure ecstasy, but only for a few moments, as within that time, he can feel it again, he can feel the heat taking over him again.

He decides that since he is strong, he will not give in so easily again. He washes himself thoroughly, trying to ignore the aching in his lower areas, the sensitivity of his nipples and neck and inner thighs, the places that he gets off on the most. He desperately wants Erwin to touch those places, to lick and flick at his nipples with his tongue, to suck and bite at his neck, and to kiss and worship his thighs. He has to push those thoughts out of his mind, though, he absolutely has to, otherwise it'll be so incredibly awkward to be around his roommate. 

\---

It's a few hours later that Erwin returns home from work. Levi's busy typing up something for work, but he's finding it hard to concentrate as it is, given how the chair is the perfect hardness to rub himself up against, rutting against it like it's Erwin's hardness. 

"Honey, I'm home." Erwin says. It's the same old joke he makes every day, and Levi usually gives him a small smile because he thinks it's pretty cute. 

Levi lets out a whimper instead, whining in frustration because it's all too much for him. He hasn't felt this way since he was sixteen years old, and at least then he had plenty of time to just sit at home and fuck himself silly with a dildo. He isn't a very sexual person, but heats can change people, even those who are basically asexual. Not that Levi actually is, but he might as well be, given how low his sex drive is usually.

"Levi?" Erwin asks, tone heavy with concern. "Is it the heat?" 

He walks into Levi's room, and pokes his head round the door. Levi's sure that he looks a mess, he can feel his cheeks are bright red and hot, his eyes narrowed and filled with tears because he's incredibly frustrated right now and he feels pathetic because he's been reduced to nothing but a mass of raging hormones and emotions he can't deal with. 

Erwin immediately rushes over to Levi, nostrils flaring. Levi knows this means that it's the scent he's giving off that's attracted him, not him as a person, which makes this whole thing even worse. He can feel the tears threatening to spill over, and he tries to will them away, hating himself for showing his weaknesses, for allowing himself to become so vulnerable. 

"I'm so sorry." Erwin mumbles into his soft black hair, arms wrapped tightly around him. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Fuck! Get off of me!" Levi exclaims, knowing that in a fraction of a second it might be too late, and he might end up doing something he seriously regrets. 

As if burned, Erwin stands up quickly, and steps back. "Apologies," he says, hands raised to show he means no harm, "I just- I couldn't help myself. You smell- It's your scent."

"Erwin, you need to go." Levi says, trying to sound calm but seriously failing. He wants him so badly.

Every cell in his body is screaming to just spread his legs and let Erwin, his Alpha, have his way with him.

But he can't. Because Erwin is not his. Not his boyfriend, not his Alpha, not his anything. And Levi is not Erwin's responsibility.

He grabs a pack of tissues from his desk, and begins to try and stop himself from crying, mop up what's already begun to drip down his cheeks.

"Apologies." Erwin repeats. He walks back out of the room, shaking his head and muttering about how he could have sworn he smelled lemons.

\---

The next day, his heat is so bad that he takes a day off, prepared to lie in bed and knock himself out with a mixture of pills he takes for migraines, and pills he takes to sleep better. It's a little dangerous, he knows, but he's done it before.

It means he won't have to feel the ache, the raw burning need for someone, anyone, to just fuck him.

Unfortunately for Levi, the universe has other plans.

"Levi, you can't be serious. It could kill you. Both of these packets clearly say not to mix with any other tablets." Erwin says, having found the pills Levi was saving for today.

"Erwin, you don't understand. Fuck, you could never understand." Levi says, already half sobbing with frustration.

"I'm taking the day off too. Someone has to make sure you don't kill yourself."

Erwin spends most of the morning in his office working, checking in with Levi every so often to make sure he hasn't taken anything at all.

Each time, Levi becomes increasingly more hysterical, to the point he can tell it hurts Erwin to see him like it.

"Please, Erwin, my Alpha, fuck me!" Levi cries at one point. "Fuck me, you bastard. Just do it!"

Erwin's expression is one of pain and sadness, as though he wishes he could help, but he can't. 

The final time Erwin visits him, it's about lunchtime. He's brought some chicken soup, which on any other occasion, Levi would tease him about. But now, he can barely talk because he's so consumed by his heat.

So, Erwin leaves it on the bedside table, and goes. He's releasing a strong scent, and that's when Levi knows Erwin is going into rut for him.

\--

Erwin weighs it up in his head. The outcomes of the choice he'll make are infinite, he knows that. But there are only two options. The first is that he lets the man he loves suffer, out of pure self preservation. If he even so much as kisses Levi, and someone hears about it, that's it for his good reputation. Levi might even be beaten up for daring to taint an Alpha with his filthy touch. There's so much that could happen if they don't take the necessary precautions, and he's not sure if he wants to risk that. This option avoids all those risks, and means that both he and Levi will be safe. Sure their relationship might be a little strained, but it's preferable to having to keep worrying about whether anyone knows anything they shouldn't.

The second is that he gives Levi what he wants. He makes love to him, knots him, satisfies him. The problem with this is that it could just be the heat talking. As much as Erwin cares for Levi, he wouldn't want to take advantage of him while he can't necessarily give properly informed consent. It'd be wrong, and could damage their friendship. The thing is, he's seen Levi staring at him before, and one more than one occasion, he's seen the sort of porn that Levi watches, most of the actors he gets off to are tall, blond Alphas. The other issue is that he could end up accidentally being outed as wanting omegas. He doesn't think for a second that Levi would tell anyone, but he knows that his scent will change once he sleeps with him. People will know, and people will talk. 

He sighs to himself. Out of the two options he has, he knows what he has to do.

\--

"Levi, may I come in?" Erwin asks, knocking on his bedroom door.

Levi jerks upright. "Yes, fuck, yes! Erwin, I need you so fucking badly, please!" he whines. He's past the point of hating himself for his weakness, he feels dead inside. That's the only way he can describe it. It's horrible, but it's part of nature.

Erwin opens the door, and the smell hits both of them at the same time. Levi's lemon scent, and Erwin's musk. They need each other, that much is apparent by the smells they're giving off.

"I will help you..." Erwin says, beginning to undress. He unbuttons his shirt, and Levi is transfixed by the sight of his arms and chest bulging, finally free of the confines of his clothes. "...On one condition."

Erwin then pulls down his trousers, and neatly folds all his clothes up, including his underwear. 

Alpha cocks have a reputation for being big, but Erwin's is more than big. It's probably the biggest cock Levi has ever seen in his life, and that's saying something considering the things he's seen in porn.

"Thank you, thank you." Levi babbles, arms outstretched and needy for Erwin.

"It's no problem. Just as long as you promise to honour my condition- we must talk about this all afterwards, so we know where we stand." Erwin says, voice firm. Levi nods, over and over again.

\---

Erwin is a caring lover. He kisses the sides of Levi's burning body, licking at the thin sheen of sweat on it. Levi lets him.

"Beautiful." he murmurs. "My beautiful Levi."

Levi's heart skips a beat, his stomach does a flip, and all those other stupid cliches happen at once. Those words ignite a fire in him, as if he wasn't scorching inside already.

Erwin laps at his parts diligently, but with feeling. He moans, writhes, arches up off the bed. He even comes, once or twice, just from Erwin's tongue alone. But it's not enough, and won't be until he feels Erwin's big, fat cock throbbing inside him, his knot making him feel whole.

Erwin kisses at his thighs, biting on the inner skin of them, the sensitive part that Levi wanted him to touch so badly. He then moves up to his chest, teasing his nipples into perky, swollen pink nubs of flesh, kissing and licking away at them. Levi feels loved, and worshiped, and wanted. He's sure he isn't, but he doesn't care right now.

Finally, Erwin's magical mouth reaches his neck, and his dick slides in just as he bites down, teeth clamping into Levi's skin.

Levi groans and whines like he's never done before. He feels full, so fucking full, and it's the most beautiful feeling in the world. Especially when Erwin begins to thrust in and out, his gorgeous cock splitting him wide, every vein throbbing and rubbing against Levi's insides.

Within moments, they're both crying out, both releasing. It's the effects of being denied for so long, Levi knows. He then feels the swell of Erwin's cock, knotting him. It's perfect.

\--

"I love you." Levi says, honestly. It's been a few hours since they fucked, and he still can't quite believe anything is real. "But I get that you can't be with me. Besides... You could have anyone you wanted, even if I wasn't an omega I doubt I'm what you want."

"You are exactly what I want." Erwin replies. "But omegas--"

"I know. We're filth. Can't risk anyone knowing." Levi interrupts.

"Levi, you are not filth. It's simply.... People are ignorant now. But times will change. One day, we might be able to walk down the street together and hold hands." Erwin says. "The truth is, I think I care for you as much as you care for me. I feel the same, but I can't risk getting you hurt because of how stupid society is."

"I don't care about what society thinks." Levi retorts, chin up defiantly. He has confidence now, confidence because he was wrong. Erwin does feel the same way. It makes him feel amazing, on top of the world, but at the same time, he knows that Erwin has a point. Even if it is stupid. "I care about you. I love you and I want you. Fuck, we could be thrown in prison and I'd still want you and only you."

"Well, then. That's it." Erwin says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'd better prepare to get fired."

"Really?" Levi blurts out. "You'd fucking... Give up your rights basically, for me?"

Erwin nods. "I'm as serious about this as you are. If not more so."

Levi can't believe it. The man he has pined after for so long not only loves him back, but is willing to sacrifice his privilege for a nobody like him. He wants to marry the stupid bastard.

"We could move in with Hange. No one would question us there." Levi says, suddenly. Hange lives in a very progressive city. He's sure Alpha-omega relationships are more tolerated.

"I'll call Hange, then." Erwin says, and smiles. "Moving in with a crazy person... Yes, I think you're worth it."

Levi never thought anyone would say that, ever, that he was worth something. Especially not Erwin. But he did.

It will be hard, but he's sure they can do it. No, he knows they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments/etc. are appreciated and all mistakes are my own.   
> Another gift for Jenn. There's like... four more. Lol. I'm spamming the internet with my fics. >.>


End file.
